RAMEN DISEASE
by oonddangkoma
Summary: Naruto kena penyakit yang adalah sebab ramen! baca n ripyuu! -DISCONTINUED karena ada orang yang kecewa berat sama crita ini-
1. Chapter 1

RAMEN DISEASE

RAMEN DISEASE

By: breakdown32

Summary: kata Tsunade, Naruto mengalami sebuah penyakit yang RARE!! HAAH?? RAMENOUPHYSTE?? apaan tuh?? Found out apa penyakit itu didalam fict aneh ini!!

Disclaimer: GA PUNYA NARUTO... DAN YANG PASTI GA PUNYA HAK ATAS KARAKTER MASASHI KISHIMOTO!! Just 4 fun kok

Warning!! Too much OOC!! (OOC ALERT!!)

A/N: sebenernya gw ga tau mo tribute ke siapa... Cuma, karena hubungan yang erat dengan NARUTO (Fikri-dattebayo??) cerita ini gw tribute buat Hinata-chan aja dehhhh...

Well, on to the fict!! ENJOY Hinata-chann!! (Fikri-dattebayo!)

"Okehh, ahemm-ahemm... tes tu wa gaa... tess tess..." Sasuke ngetes micnya

Apakah yang terjadi? Apakah yang akan diumumkan melalui mic itu? APA??APA?? author berlutut sambil treak2 dramatis

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Sakura udah berdiri di podium Hokage... Udah gaya-gaya sok Charlie's Angel (berdua doang) kacak pinggang

"blah...blah...blah...blah..." orang-orang yng terpilih untuk mendengarkan pengumuman penting ini sok-sok ribut n ngobrol-ngobrol sok punya kerjaan.

"PPIIIIIPPP...NGUNNNNGGGG!!" terdengar suara denging mic yang ga bener

Sasuke: OKEHHH!! SEMUANYA TENANGGG!!

Sakura: Iyahhh!! Gw mo ngasih tau sesuatu yang penting. Sebenernya yang harus ngasih tau pengumuman ini tuh Tsunade-sama sama Shizune nee-chan. Tapi berhubung mereka sedang bertugas di rumah sakit Konoha, jadi gue... hehehe... berhubung gue itu utusan terbaik Tsunade-sama, (Sakura gaya2 narsis poto-poto pake hapenya narsis sendiri) jadinya gue yang harus ngasi tau.

Penontonn: HUUUU!!1 NARSISS!! ngelemparin tomat ke muka Sakura

Lemparan biadab itu ngga kena. SAKURA MELAKUKAN GERAKAN MATRIX KE BELAKANGG!! Dan APA YANG AKAN TERJADI?? OUHHH!! SAUDARA-SAUDARA!! TERNYATA SANG TOMAT KENA MUKA SASUKEE!! penonton bertepuktangan riuh senahg akan kebiadabannya

Sasuke: dengan muka penuh tomat, evil glare ke Sakura yang lagi narsis

(Inner Sasuke: gue makan lu SAKURAA!!)

Setelah selesai dengan kenarsisannya, Sakura melanjutkan

Sakura: Naruto masuk Rumah Sakit saudara-saudara!! sambil nangis-nangis akting (Ternyata, setelah author cari tau, di barisan belakang ada MASASHI KISHIMOTO sensei yang mau bikin filem Naruto the MOVIE baru... ckckck... Sakura rupanya cari muka ke sang pengarang tohh...)

(Inner Sakura: waahh...ada Masashi nehhh...)

Lalu dibelakang sana, Masashi Kishimoto menggeleng penuh kesedihan, "Kenapa gue harus unya ide bikin karaker yang begonoan?? Hiks... (tenang aja Pak Masashi. Citra anda tidak akan turun karena penpik ini... WORSHIP MASASHI-SAMA!!)" lalu ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun.

Sakura terdiam sejenak bis ntu kembali ekhting," MASASHI PENGARANGKU!! KENAPA ENGKAU HARUS PERGI BEGITU SAJAAA??" Sakura tereak-tereak sambil besimpuh di tengah panggung

Awkward pause...

Celoteh Penonton (CP) 1: anehh...

CP 2: host ga mutu

CP 1:tau ntuh.. Matanya Tsunade sama di kemanaen sh?

CP2: au ntu. Masa yang terbaek kyak geneh?

CP1 : mendingan ke tempat NARUTO AJ...

CP2: hooh... nyokk... kite nonton sih naruto

CP laen (CPL): nyookkk...

CP1: liatin naru jejeritan

CPL: nyookkk..

CP2: di rumah sakit lonjak-lunjakan..

CPL: nyokk...

Sasuke: (maseeh dengan muka tomat) HWOOUUYYY!! NYAK-NYOK-NYAK-NYOKK AJEEHHH!! Ude tau orang nangis jejeritan manggel jelangkung sedemikian rupee gini kaga' ade yang peduli!! (wuiisss... SASUKEE!! Bahasa kau mantap syedappp cakapp kali!! (dalem ati minta diajarin... biadab.))

Sakura: Iyeehh... tauk neehhh... luw-luw pade kerr dikit kek sama ai... ai kan juga punye e-hart. Aye juge hyumeennn taukkk!!

MANTAABBB!! Satu pasangan romantis yang ga bisa berbahasa dengan baik dan bener... CAKAPP KALIIII!!

a/n: hahahahahahahha... CHAPTER SATU SELESAI!! (padahal ntu ye, besukkg thu ade uts BIOOO!!

Mikoto: blajar nape sihh??

Kushina: Au ntuhh... pade malesss smua...

Kurenai: Author geblegg...

Anko: HUUU!! MALESS LUHH!!

(ibu-ibu itu padehhh cuap-cuap ngegosipin suami masing2. Cuma Anko yang nimbrung b'hubung diye kaga laku)

REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

RAMEN DISEASE

Scroll down scroll down saving to finish in the the up the road to the end of the document up down a hill in a four to the RAMEN DISEASE

Chapter 2

By: oondagubrakitachi

Sumary: fyuhhh... akhernya chap 2 jga... Ternyata cukup banyak orang yang tertarik dan terhibur dengan cerita saya yang rada2 ga jelas inihh... (huee... ga jelass!!) maap Authornya lgii kesurupann!! Hihihkikikiki (katanya temen author, lagi minjem ktawanya kunti!! Gawaaahahahahah)

OCE!! TO DA FICT!!

Terakhir kali kita melihat Sakura yang geje abiss... udah lyat Ceriwis Penonton (CP) ituh kan?? Yang nyak... nyok... nyak... nyok... bikin Sasuke the tomat boy marah2 gaje sama penonton?? ( nepok2 pala Sasuke, "Sasuke, tomat yang baek ga boleh gitchuu..." kata sang author dengan hati2 dan DELICATE author dijitak SasuSaku) Nah, selanjutnya kita akan ke sudut pandangnya Naruto yang lagi dikejar kejar:

)

Ahemm...

10 orang ANBU dengan hawa neraka tingkat 5 (5 x 10 50 hawa neraka)

8 orang Jounin dengan hawa neraka tingkat 6 (8 x 6 48 hawa neraka)

5 orang Chunnin dengan hawa neraka tingkat 7 (5 x 7 35 hawa neraka)

2 orang, ehh... manusia dan hewan bernama Shizune dan Tonton (oink) dengan masing2 hawa neraka 10 (2 x 10 20 hawa neraka)

DANN... yang terakhir adalah... jerengjengjeng...gdubrak ketimpangktimpung huwaa... juminten, ijah!! Gyahahahahaha TSUNADEE!!1 DENGAN HAWA NERKA MELEBIHI BATAS SAUDARA2KU TECINTAAA!! DUWAPULUHLIMA!! YAHH!! BENARR!! 2-5 !! D-U-A-P-U-L-U-H-L-I-M-A!! (sama dengan 25 hawa neraka!!)

Jadi totalnya berapa?? Itung aja sendiri!! Author adalha orang pemalas no. 1 dalam matematika (Minato: ga Cuma mat duank kalee... kyknya sh sluruh peljran dee..., "Heh Minato ngapaen disini??" tanya sang author hahaha... J4F!!)

Tsunade: piipp... ngunngg... UNTUK UZUMAKI NARUTO!! UZUMAKI NARUTOO!! SILAHKAN KEMBALI KE KAMAR ANDA DALAM RUMAH SAKIT SUMBER WARAS CABANG KONOHA karna Naruto kurang waras, pikir Tsunade DENGAHN TANGAN DI BLAKANG PANTATT!! Hh... maap maksud saiiah itu DI ATAS KEPALA!!

Shizune: Wuihhh!! Nonahhh Tsunadehhhh nyantaehhh dkith dunnhhh!! Kupinghhh hambahhh (??) sakith nehhh!!

Tsunade: BODO AMAT!! POKO'E KONO'E KORA2 BIANGLALA (?? Dufan Syndrome) LU HARUSS MENGHILANGKAN SUARA LOO YANG ADA KELEBIHAN 'H' nya ITUHHH!!

Shizune: es-we-te dahh bagong,petrukk!!

Tonton: oink oink oink oink oink oink oink!! Oink oink oink oinkk!! (penerjemah bahasa BABI SPESIAL 2008!!: GUNDUL-GUNDUL PACUL-CULL!! GEMBELENGAN!!)

Tsunade: INI LAGII!! MENDINGAN DAREPADAH NYANYI KAGAH JELASHH GTUH MNDINGANNHH LUH BANTUINHH KITAHH NYARIH SIHH NARUDOBEH ITUHH DEHH!! (PENERJEMAH-BAHASA-TSUNADE-YANG-KTULARAN-LOGAT-H-SHIZUNE: Ini lagii!! Mendingan daripada nyanyi kaga jelas gitu mendingan lu bantuin kita nyari si Narudobe itu de!!)

Tonton: OK dah mbaa...

Sementara keadaan Naruto yang tingkat keprihatinannya tiggi sampe hrus didatengin anggota bedah rumah (?? Dasar... author gaje!!)...

"hoekkkhh... hehhh...he... HUWAA!! DASARR!! ITUH TSUNADE BAGONG!! GILA BANGET NGEJARIN GWE AMPE GERBANG KONOHA!!" tereak naruto yang udah terengah-engah

"yahh, sapa suruh FATE-nya elo ngaburr dari RS mulu??" tanya author

"Hehh!! Ngapaen juga lo muncul?? HEAHH!! FUUTON: RASENSHURIKENN!!" kata Naruto sambil nge-RASENSHURIKEN-in sang author

Author: swt... AMATERASUU!! sambil jalan balik ke Jakarta, karena merasa tersingkirkan

Kembali ke SasuSaku plus bonus: CELOTEH PENONTON!!

CP 1: Eh! Saku-anak-jenong!! Emangnya Naru tuh sakied paan??

CP 2: (inner CP2: darepada nanya ke si jenong mendingan guwe nanya ma Sasu-the-tomat-boy aja shi...) Iyah Sasu-the-tomat-boy!! Sakiedd paan sih??

Saku-anak-jenong: hmm... sebenernya blom boleh dibocorin...

Sasu-the-tomat-boy: Iyahh... guwe aja blom tau... Ayo dunn Saku kasih tau yayankmu ini!! (author: ihh... Sasu najong dehh...)

Saku-anak-jenong: hmm... yawdah eh guwe ksii tau apaan... Sebenernya...

Sasu-the-tomat-boy: S-SEBENERNYA??

CP 1:SEBENARNYA APAAN JNONG??

CP 2: APAA?? APAHH?? sambil gigit gigit kuku JEMPOL KAKI??

Saku-anak-jenong: sebenernya... u-umm... GUWE SENDIRI JUGA BLOM DIKASITAU!!

Sasu-the-tomat-boy mulutnya jatoh

CP 1 pada jatuh bersimbah darah saking kagetnya

CP 2 langsung bawa clurit ma rencong

Saku-anak-jenong langsung ngibrit ke rumah tetangga takut kena serangan CP-CP yang marah marah gjb..

Reaksi author: swt... guwedah balik ke jakarta

Reaksi Tonton: oink-oink-oink-oink-oink-oink... oink-oink-oink-oink-oink... (penerjemah bahasa BABI SPESIAL 2008!!: O INA NI KEKEEHH!! MANGEWI SAKO!!)

Tsunade: chui-chuih!!

Shizune: WUISHH!! JURAGANNHHH NONAAH TSUNADEHHH JANGANHHH MUNCRATHH-MUNCRATHHH!!

a/n: gwahahahaha... gjb...

REVIEWW!! AND WAIT FOR THE UPDATE OF THE STORYY!!

Minato: gyahh!! BUKANNYA AUTHO BANYAK PE-ER?? APALAGI DARI SI SIJO!! (baca Itachi's Breakdown Days

Author: ke laut aja lu

Minato: Rasengan!!

Itachi: Amaterasu!!

Author: OMGG!! ITACHI BAE!!

Itachi: HEH!! BLAJAR GA LO!! NTAR GW AMATERASU NEH!!

Author: iyehh... iyehh...

Itachi: by the way, anyway, busway,... REVIEW YAA!!


End file.
